


I Like Money Better

by grandpateddy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Findom Eddie, Getting Together, M/M, Rich Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sub Richie Tozier, Sugar Daddy Richie Tozier, The author knows very little about shoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandpateddy/pseuds/grandpateddy
Summary: Eddie doesn't have access to his bank accounts after Derry 2.0. Richie has so much money he doesn't know what to do with it. Together they discover some things about themselves.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	I Like Money Better

It wasn’t until he had been in the hospital for over a month that Eddie found out about the money. He had been attempting to buy an audiobook by one of his favorite mystery writers when his credit card was declined. Eddie had a good credit score and he should have only missed one payment while he was in the hospital. He shouldn’t have had his card declined.

Eddie called his bank.

The woman on the other end of the line seemed nice enough and Eddie tried his hardest to be polite with her. After all, he thought, this wasn’t her fault. Three hours later, after discovering that his card had been cancelled and his debit card reported stolen, Eddie was struggling to not to let his frustration get the better of him.

“Can you send me a new card then?” Eddie asked after finding no way to reopen his current debit card.

“Yes sir,” the woman responded. Eddie felt relief seeping into his chest, as if through the half healed wound. “We can send a new card to your home address in three to five business days.”

Eddie’s jaw clicked.

“I’m actually not at home,” Eddie said, breathing as deeply as he could to calm his racing heart. “I’m in the hospital right now.”

“Well if you need we can send the card to correspond with your arrival home,” the woman responded. She was clearly trying to be helpful and that made Eddie feel all the more like chucking his phone at the wall.

At that moment, Richie entered the little hospital room with a large cup of coffee and a grin that made Eddie’s body soften against his will. Seeing Eddie on the phone, he shuffled awkwardly into his seat, making as little noise as possible.

“I’m not planning on going home,” Eddie said into the phone. Richie’s head snapped to look at him. “My wife is the person who cancelled my cards and believe me she would find another way to trap me if I go back there.”

The woman at the bank was full of sympathy but they both agreed that there was nothing to be done without getting a lawyer involved. Myra had changed the security questions on the account and there were no bank branches in Maine that Eddie could visit in person.

Eddie hung up the phone with a heavy sigh and flopped his head back against the mound of pillows he was propped upon. Eddie knew he was lucky that his insurance would cover most of the hospital stay, but, now that he had no money, he had no idea how he was supposed to hire a divorce lawyer or even survive outside of the hospital. He only had two days left of his stay and then he’d be sent out into the world with only the contents of his suitcases that Richie had retrieved for him from the inn.

“You’re leaving Dame Kaspbrak then?” Richie asked from his spot in the corner.

Eddie nodded stiffly. Then he looked over at Richie.

Richie had been looking steadily better since they had left Neibolt behind and today he was actually dressed like a reasonable approximation of an adult man. He was wearing baggy jeans and a plain white T-shirt under his new leather jacket. The only ridiculous part of the ensemble was the green, kind of fuzzy looking running shoes that seemed to be halfway across the room from his chair. Long legged freak, Eddie thought.

“Nice shoes, asshole.”

“Dude. These are limited edition Air Jordans,” Richie said, barely bothering to act offended.

“Of course you spend all your savings on stupid shoes,” Eddie said. He could feel the bitterness starting to rise up his throat.

“Nah, man. They weren’t that much,” Richie said. He shrugged the shoulder that wasn’t holding his coffee.

Eddie opened his phone again and searched for limited edition Air Jordan’s. After a minute of scrolling he found what appeared to be a match to Richie’s shoes.

“Holy fucking shit!” he yelled, immediately smacking a hand over his mouth.

“What’s the matter?!” Richie jumped to his feet, a panicked look in his wide eyes.

“These shoes cost $25,000?” Eddie demanded. “What the fuck, Richie?”

“They have a cute name,” Richie whined, slumping back into his chair now that the danger had passed.

“You’re filthy, stinking rich,” Eddie complained, staring daggers at the offending footwear. “I have no clue why I was freaking out about my wife having all my money. Half my friends are rich dickwads. Y’know what? I saved your life! You’re gonna pay for what’s left of my hospital bills and my living expenses and lawyers’ fees until I can get my money back. Capiche fucknuts?”

Eddie had gotten surprisingly animated during his speech. The doctors where right about his widening range of motion. 

Richie stared at Eddie with his jaw hanging slightly open. His whole face was bright red and the color was stark where it met the white of his shirt. Eddie wondered if he had been a bit too mean to Richie. Maybe he was ashamed of his wealth. Then, Richie blinked twice and began to nod rapidly.

“Sure thing Eddie-o,” Richie stammered.

“Oh, and you’re buying me this audiobook. Get your credit card out.”

Eddie had never seen Richie move so fast before in a non-life-threatening situation. Eddie felt a warm sense of power radiating out from just above his naval at the reaction.

Richie must really love helping his friends, Eddie thought. Well, that was good, because Eddie loved getting new audiobooks. 


End file.
